


your love is sunlight

by oceansgrey



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: Alucard wakes up from a horrible nightmare and forgets that he's not alone anymore.(tw in beginning notes)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 16
Kudos: 198





	your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for blood/gore and mentions of sexual content and definite spoilers for Season 3 of Castlevania
> 
> title comes from the song 'Sunlight' by Hozier.

_Blood._

_There was blood everywhere, seeping into his clothes, sticking to his skin like a syrup. Bodies were everywhere, his own doing, viscera caked under his nails, his sword laying in the pools of crimson beside him. He was in his father’s old bedroom, the bodies of the two he shared his own with for the first time laying across the mattress, the thin white sheets soaked with their own blood, sticking to their silhouettes._

_He stared at his reflection in the thick ichor, the blood so dark it was nearly black._

_All he could see was a monster._

_A horrible, unlovable, lonely monster._

_Just like his-_

Alucard shot up, wide awake, heart pounding against his chest as if trying to break free of its cage. His hands traced the scars that lined his chest, feeling the erratic heartbeat beneath his fingertips, the quick rise and fall as he hyperventilated. His lungs burned with each gasp for air, burning for relieve from the nightmare filled of reliving his worst traumas.

He could still feel the harsh silver wire burning through his skin, the sinister looks on Sumi and Taka’s faces as they stared down at him, shortswords at the ready. Their eyes had been so full of happiness, of hope, but in that moment they had been filled with murderous intent. His chest had been aflutter with pleasure, only to be replaced with panic and sorrow.

The scars were fading, but the fleshy pink of the tissue still brought him back to that awful night.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to spill over long lashes.

His father’s face haunted his nightmares, just as the twins did, the sad look in his eyes once he realized who he was fighting, the awful feeling of sorrow he felt in his childhood bedroom that fateful night. His father’s arms, outstretched as if to kill him, yet as if he wanted to embrace him, to hold him to his chest one last time.

A hand came to absentmindedly fiddle with his father’s wedding band, laced onto a golden chain that had once belonged to his mother. The ring was too big to fit on his own slim fingers, his father always being larger than life itself, the monster of a man once a kind father who used to bounce him on his knee and check under the bed for demons just to amuse his little requests.

The wedding ring was a symbol of the union of his parents, a reminder of his beautiful, kind mother, of his once kind and loving father. His mother, who he saw in the reflection of the mirror when he looked at himself, his father, who he feared he may become.

He missed them terribly so. What he wouldn’t give for the life he had before his mother died, before his father went mad with grief.

A sob bubbled up in his throat, the tears hot as they rolled down his cheeks. It was as if the floodgate had been opened, a constant stream. Alucard felt as if it was all he ever did, sometimes, crying his heart out from the pain still lingering inside.

“Shh, dear, it was just a bad dream,” Sypha’s voice, accented and thick with sleep, broke through the silence of the room and the harshness of his breathing. “It’s okay,”

He startled, expecting to wake up alone. Looking down to his right, Sypha was just rolling over towards him. On his left lay Trevor, dead to the world in the same spot he had passed out in the night before after they had curled up together in bed. He remembered having to stop his reading because Trevor whined about wanting to hold someone, pulling Alucard to his chest and pinning him down to him with a large arm. He had fallen asleep sometime after, the rhythmic rise and fall of Trevor’s chest lulling him to sleep.

A hand came out to rest on his bare lower back, her hands always so warm and gentle despite her feet always being icy cold and her toenails sharp, powerful magic thrumming beneath the flesh. She rubbed soothing circles into the muscle there, blinking her eyes open slowly as she took in the early morning light basking the room in a blue glow, illuminating Alucard’s beautiful features.

“Sorry to wake you,” he apologized. Guilt clutched at his heart if he had woken her up in his panic since she had fallen asleep later than they had, pouring over texts about magic they had taken from the Belmont Hold.

“Don’t be,” Sypha comforted, letting out a sigh. “Trevor’s snoring was going to wake me up, anyway,”

Trevor then decided to let out a loud snore, still passed out on his back. The last of the Belmonts was a like a furnace beside him, emanating heat from where he was sprawled out on the bed. Alucard could smell his morning breath from his side, his nose wrinkled at the lingering scent of beer on Trevor’s tongue.

His typical Belmont. Trevor could sleep through an earthquake and would wake up once it was all over and demand food and ale before taking another nap.

The funny thought still didn’t help ease the lump growing in Alucard’s throat along with the urge to break into a fit of sobs.

As if sensing it, the genius she was, Sypha reached up to tug at his shoulder, guiding him to lay back down in between her and Trevor.

The first cry was what alerted her that it wasn’t just a simple nightmare that they could brush off, Alucard’s shoulders trembling as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. He wrapped his arm under and around her to hold her tight, holding onto her as if she may slip from his grasp. She carded a hand through his hair, after all this time still amazed at how soft the golden locks were, as she hummed a song she remembered her grandfather singing her that had soothed her nightmares of demons when she was a small child.

A sharp snore interrupted their moment, the other occupant in the bed thrashing awake suddenly.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Trevor mumbled. He propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“He had a bad dream,” Sypha whispered, her hold on Alucard tightening as if to protect him from his nightmares.

Trevor let out a teasing scoff, a large arm coming to wrap around the two of them. He pressed his chest against Alucard’s back, a hand coming to rest against the scars adorning Sypha’s shoulder. Trevor pressed a small kiss to Alucard’s shoulder, pressing his cheek against the cool pale flesh.

“This is where you say something to cheer him up,” he teased Sypha. He was always better with actions, anyway. It was easier to kiss the pain away from their dhampir than to talk about emotions, since Trevor’s specialty was bottling his own. 

“I just want you both to hold me,” Alucard said quietly, feeling his shoulders relax as Trevor leaned more onto him. It felt good to have their weights against him, a reminder that they were all still alive, had made it out of the castle safe and sound.

“We’re here,” Trevor’s voice, rough yet sweet, broke the sound of Alucard’s crying.

Sypha pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, throwing her leg over Alucard’s hip to poke at Trevor.

“Christ, Sypha!” Trevor yelped.

Sypha erupted into a fit of giggles, moving her foot from Trevor’s shin to rest against Alucard’s calf. He breath hitched slightly at how cold her foot was, but he couldn’t find it in himself to chastise her.

Silence fell over the room, the three holding one another close.

The tears began to stop as Alucard took in a deep, shaky breath. Being stuck in Sypha and Trevor’s tight embrace was calming, warm and full of their love.

It felt safe, and he allowed himself to relax in their care.

Trevor’s stomach grumbled, ending the serene moment.

“I could go for breakfast,” he chuckled softly. “And I think you could use a hot cup of tea, pretty boy. No wine until at least noon,”

Alucard sniffled, already feeling better at Trevor’s lighthearted teasing.

“Trevor can make us breakfast,” Sypha hummed.

“God, no. He’ll burn the whole damn place down,” Alucard sighed, Trevor’s deep laugh at his back.

“We could all make breakfast,” Trevor said, tightening his hold on his two loves. “Together,”

Sypha pressed a kiss to Alucard’s cheekbone, moving her hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Trevor leaned over to press a kiss to her lips before pressing another to Alucard’s temple. Trevor shifted them so he was in the middle, Sypha in one arm and Alucard in the other, both their heads resting on his chest.

“In a bit,” he said. “I’m comfortable,”

Alucard could hear the pounding cadence of his heartbeat beneath his ear, Trevor’s hand resting on the small of his back. Sypha pulled the blankets back up over them, nestling into Trevor’s other side, her hand finding Alucard’s under the blanket and resting them above Trevor’s breastbone.

It didn’t take much longer for Trevor to fall back asleep, Sypha’s eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Alucard couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, the two people who found him and loved him right in his arms. He felt his breathing even out, forcing himself to follow Trevor’s deep, steady breathing as the sun began to climb higher in the sky.

He wasn’t in the castle anymore, he had to remind himself. He wasn’t alone anymore. He was here, in the cottage they had settled into, far from the ruins of the castle, surrounded by the two people he loved with all his heart.

He wondered if this is what his father felt when he had fallen in love with his mother, the type of love that made your heart ache because it was so full of the emotion, an exhilarating amount of trust and delight.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but we do love you,” Sypha said, all knowing. “When you’re ready,”

Her hand gave his three tight squeezes, and he squeezed back.

In time, he would open up to them about what he went through.

For now, he was going to take it one day at a time, with Trevor and Sypha by his side.

Trevor’s snores filled their ears, Alucard and Sypha unable to stop themselves from chuckling lightly.

“Let’s get some more sleep,” she yawned, pressing her cheek against their entwined hands. “And then a big breakfast,”

“That sounds wonderful,” Alucard admitted. All that crying had really worn him out, and he could use some dreamless sleep, or dreams full of a charming adventurer and a silly yet brilliant Speaker.

Taking in a deep breath, all he could smell was the faint traces of soap on Sypha’s skin from her bath last night and the overall stink from Trevor as he closed his puffy and aching eyes, ready to fall back into the sweet clutches of sleep.

All it smelled like to him was home.

He felt himself smile before succumbing to sleep, the snores of his two loves a sweet lullaby.

He would open up about his pain in time.

For now, they would start with breakfast, after a little more sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very sad once I finished Season 3 so I wrote this to cheer me up.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
